Eliot Barrett
Appearance To say Eliot Barrett could hide well into a crowd would be joke of a Weasley quality. Maybe it's his height, the lofty young wizards-in-training stands head and shoulders above his peers. He might have even drawn comparisons to a half-giant weren't for his slender, slinky build. Perhaps it's his looks; a striking set of coral blue hues fit under a darkening, dirty blond mess of short, unkempt hair. A narrow nose and… feral like smiling grin. Or... perhaps his complexion: a light and fair Nordic esq skin- almost unnaturally so depending on which day of the month Luna's embrace shines. Personality If you were to ask Eliot who he was in his first year at Hogwarts, he’d tell you about a boy who didn’t know what he was getting into. A tale of a rule breaker for all the right reasons; Eager and determined (and perhaps a little jumpy) with a sense of curiosity to the world; both magical and mundane. Classically Gryffindor. And like youth itself, it's fading. These days Eliot’s is more careful, cautious even. He thinks before he speaks and often goes quiet for short periods of time before responding- As if he was debating within himself what to say. But for those he knows and becomes kin with, you’ll warm to his snark and sneer and find no one more protective of his family. But that passion and raw determination that so many Gryffindors share is still on display in force. And boy, he’ll be happy to tell you all about it if you ask. ((Note that Eliot has an internal monologue that’s not quite “normal”, best described as “wolf touched”.)) Background While most children his age were indoors playing video games and whatnot, Eliot Barrett was exploring the world. A fanatical admirer of adventurer Bear Grylls’s and his “Man Verses Wild” series, the Liverpool youth grew up with a longing wanderlust. A hunger to see the world and explore what it had in store for him. Much like the survivalist television star, Eliot learned to climb and sail from an early age, regularly journeying on his own with minimal supervision. Old pre-war warehouses and forgotten overgrown nature trails were as home to Eliot as his own bed. This came much to the annoyance of his parents when the police calls came from concerned neighbors about a trespassing, unsupervised youth. But even from this early age, Eliot was confident in his talents- he could do wrong. Looking back on it now, that unchecked wanderlust and overconfidence in his abilities seem so clear cut to what his future downfall would be. Eliot had been told (repeatedly for that matter), that he was prohibited from exploring the Forbidden Forest. Naturally so given the wild dangers there. And yet, the more he stared at those towering canopies of lush, inviting green, the more they became his Everest. The more they became his mountain to climb if only because everyone told him it was not climbable. Those feelings of longing and desired fulfillment grew only stronger as Eliot struggled in his first year. Magic didn’t come easy to the blond haired youth. He struggled where peers seemed to shine- grasping complex subjects with the greatest of ease (Even to this day his Finite is a sour spot for him.) Maybe the world was wrong, he didn't belong here learning magic? It was a bitter pill to swallow for Eliot. To come to grips that he just wasn’t a superstar like many of his peers were. But never one to give up (A scout never does!) Eliot persisted, putting in late hours and extra work to little success. One such night Eliot found a old classroom to try to practice combat spells, when Ben Green overheard the youth and attacked him, thinking he was up to something nefarious. Eliot recovered and covered for Ben, thinking it was an accident. But the damage was done- dejected and feeling so small in the face of his elite level peers, Eliot decided to prove he belonged. Destiny was calling for him, and the answer he needed were in the forest. It was all too easy to sneak out undetected. Everyone out celebrating at the end of year fest. Eliot figured that he could wander into the forest and back before anyone even noticed him. This plan ran into troubles before it even began, with Cecilia Evans demanding he take her into the wilds with her. And so the young pair went into the woods, unknowing to the dangers that lurk on the night. Over the hills and through the woods they went, but no answer came to Eliot. No supernatural sign, no great moment of inspiration. Nothing but the creeping darkness of night, and the shining, golden full moon. The sounds of howls and growls filled that ill-fated night. And perhaps the only side that fate had brought anything to that young boy, was his survival. Returning to the world of the living as something less human and something more beast. Since that moment Eliot has made it his mission to take the life he once lost and make it worth something. Don't call it a comeback story, but his search for a cure to his lupine disease has brought about a dedication and skill in the youth- leading to him become one of the better students of his grade. Scoring top marks O.W.L.s with only poor credits in Potions and Divinity. Hey... Maybe this is what fate had in store for him after all... While gone is that lackluster first year with a chip on his shoulder, Eliot is still trying to figure out who he is and what it means to be a werewolf in this new and exciting wizarding world. Even now he's still learning about this new magical world and even the nature of what creeps and crawls under his skin (especially this unnatural voice that seems to have a presence of it's own in his thoughts). But he's getting there. And despite burning down the Quidditch pitch in his third year (Long story! Involves blackmail and a lot of bad decision making!) he's managed to become Gryffindor captain and Prefect at that. With his school years drawing down, Eliot hopes to attend Grad school at Hogwarts then join the ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Category:Males Category:Class of 2026 Category:Gryffindors Category:Muggle-borns Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Werewolves